


I'll Follow You

by inlightofvisa



Series: The McCall-Hale Diaries [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being clingy, M/M, Stiles being a bit annoyed, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlightofvisa/pseuds/inlightofvisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Stiles is around, Derek will follow him. For better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that summary was a lot more schmoopy than this actually will be. Also, gold stars if you get the title reference. For those who are curious, it's a beautiful song by Jon McLaughlin. Go give it a listen--you won't regret it.
> 
> http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/31328222066/stiles-you-have-something-on-your-back

Initially, Stiles isn’t bothered by Derek following him just about everywhere. They’re still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and Scott has been trying to avoid them like the plague.

“You guys are really, _really_ gross,” he had complained one afternoon when he was over at Stiles’ house, working on homework.

“Like you and Allison _weren’t_ ,” Stiles had shot back, kicking Scott in the shins. Scott had yelped.

“But Allison isn’t your sister,” Scott had whined. Because really, Scott was a baby.

So both Stiles and Derek have a lot of alone time whenever Stiles goes over to the McCall-Hales’ and he can make out with Derek just about any time because Mrs. McCall-Hale doesn’t care, and Scott’s never around to complain. Although there was the one time that he’d walked in on them and had promptly run out screaming.

But Stiles does start to get a little annoyed with how incessantly present Derek is in his life. The first instance is when Stiles meets up with Danny and Isaac to go see a movie.

“Hey,” Stiles says, waving easily. Danny looks up at Stiles and waves; Isaac attempts not to look miserable.

“Your boyfriend is here, too,” Isaac says flatly, trying very poorly to hide behind Danny.

“Oh,” Stiles says, turning around. “Hey creeper, thanks for the ride.”

Derek kisses Stiles on the lips.

“Save me a seat?” he says. “I’m going to go some snacks.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and nods as Derek heads off to the concession stands.

“You guys aren’t going to do anything… physical, right?” Isaac asks, voice shaking. Danny cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Um,” he says. Stiles blushes.

“Nothing further than making out in the back of a darkened movie theater,” he says, trying not to blush. Danny nudges him.

“Isaac’s just scared because he almost walked in on you guys once,” he mutters. Stiles turns some sort of scarlet.

“OhmygoshIamsosorry,” he babbles, holding his hands out in front of him. “Iamsososososososososososososorry.”

Isaac smiles halfheartedly.

“Okay,” he says. The three of them walk towards the movie theater, Derek trailing a little behind with a tub of popcorn.

* * * * *

The second time Stiles finds himself a little annoyed with Derek’s hovering is at the library. One of the beautiful perks of dating Derek was the fact that Stiles was entitled to pretty much free, anytime rides in the sexiness that was the Camaro. So he had exercised the right when the big research paper for history cropped up.

“Der, I need to go to the library to get a couple books,” Stiles says, leaning in Derek’s doorway. Derek gets up off his bed, snags his car keys from his desk, and kisses Stiles on the cheek.

“Race you down,” he says slyly, before taking off down the stairs. Stiles laughs and follows his boyfriend down until they both tumble into the car, breathless.

“You totally had a head start,” Stiles protests, panting as Derek turns the key in the ignition. The engine roars to life as the car turns onto the main road.

“Whatever, you’re just slow,” Derek teases, smiling a little.

“Shut up,” Stiles says, crossing his arms and pretending to pout. “You know I’m clumsy.”

Derek just laughs.

The rest of the car ride is banter-filled until Derek pulls into the parking lot of the library.

“You don’t have to wait for me, I’ll just walk home since my house is really close,” Stiles says to Derek as he gets out of the car. “I know you have work to do and stuff.”

Derek shakes his head.

“No, it’s okay. I can go in with you and then drive you home.”

“I’m going to take a long time, though,” Stiles says, looking at Derek pointedly. “And you have stuff to do.”

Derek sighs.

“Fine, if you’re okay with it,” he mumbles. Stiles nods, turning to walk into the library. He pushes through the doors and seats himself at a desk, browsing the library catalog for his topic before scribbling down a couple call numbers and weaving among the stacks. Stiles hums to himself as he takes the books off the shelves until he finds one that is on a top shelf that he can’t reach. He strains, standing on his toes, but he can’t quite find purchase on the book. A hand reaches up and grabs it for him. A very, very, familiar hand.

“I thought I said you could go home,” Stiles says, still facing the bookshelf. He feels Derek chuckle as he wraps an arm around Stiles.

“I thought it was pretty clear that I wanted to just be with you,” Derek says, voice rumbling. Stiles sighs.

“You are _not_ allowed to distract me, okay, I have homework!” he says, free arm flailing. He tries to ignore Derek’s kisses on his cheek. “That’s not going to work!”

“I’ll at least take you home?” Derek asks, letting Stiles out of the hug. Stiles huffs.

“Fine.”

* * * * *

Stiles isn’t really concerned about Derek not having a life until he starts to see him everywhere. Literally everywhere. At school, at the library, at the grocery store. Everywhere. And yeah, Beacon  Hills is a small town, but it’s not small enough to be able to run into one person everywhere. It’s only when Stiles bumps into Derek when he’s on a walk to the library that he finally loses his marbles a little bit.

“You have to stop _hovering_ ,” Stiles says, smacking Derek’s very, very well-defined chest. “Yes, I like you a lot, yes, we’re dating, no, I don’t have issues with it, but sometimes I need _me_ time, right?”

Derek looks at him, confused.

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder?” Stiles says. Derek just tilts his head in response and starts to look like a puppy. A wounded, adorable, muscular, sexy puppy. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut. “Just, let me go to the library, and I’ll call you when I get home, okay? And you can come over then.”

When he opens his eyes, Derek is gone.

* * * * *

Stiles flops on his bed and calls Derek for the fifth time.

“Hey, stupid, you can come over any time you want,” he says. “Call me back.”

He drops his phone on his bed and lets out a sigh before he hears a tapping at his window. He groans, getting up and jiggling the thing open.

“I have a _front door_ you know,” Stiles complains as Derek slides inside. Derek just stares at him. Stiles is nowhere _near_ ready to play this game so he goes back to his bed and sits against the headboard. “I just want you to know that I’m not angry at you.”

Derek looks at him forlornly before kicking off his shoes and positioning himself on Stiles’ bed, laying his head in Stiles’ lap.

“Are you _really_ not angry at me?” Derek asks. Stiles nods running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. And while I _do_ appreciate you being here for me all the time, you don’t always have to be physically here. Like, I know you have stuff to do and I don’t want to take away from your life.”

Derek nods carefully, bringing his hands up to toy with Stiles’ shirt.

“Yeah, okay,” Derek says.

“So, like not really space, but kinda space,” Stiles says back to him, playing with Derek’s hair before leaning down to kiss him. “Don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate you.”

Derek smirks.

“How much?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls at Derek’s shirt.

“Enough to want you to take this damn thing off,” he says. Derek laughs and pulls Stiles down for another kiss.


End file.
